warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda
|pastaffie= The Kin |namest = Kittypet: Rogue: |namesl = Zelda Zelda |livebooks= Shattered Sky }} Zelda is a plump, tabby she-cat with a glossy pelt. History In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''Shattered Sky :Zelda, Loki and Max first appear when Thistle and Roach escort them from Twolegplace under Darktail's order. She is noted to be looking around nervously as the kittypets enter the camp. Violetpaw exclaims they are kittypets, and Needletail mutters about Thistle and Roach having bees in their brains for bringing them here. Darktail emerges from his den and comes over to meet the kittypets with a polite greeting. Violetpaw is surprised by this frendliness, especially coming from Darktail. After some displeased ShadowClan cats voice their opinions, Darktail silences them, and beckons the kittypets to introduce themselves, Zelda among them. She says she heard about the Clan cats living by the lake from her friend, Minty, and adds how she always wanted to meet them. She explains how Minty told her and her friends about when her housefolk's den was flooded, and how much fun she had. Darktail calls the Clan cats vicious, and she looks surprised, but doesn't speak out against the rogue leader. When they're stating the oath, her voice is said to ring out clearly, as if she meant every word she said, to which Violetpaw wonders if she knows what she's promising. When the blood pact is sealed, Zelda's, Loki's and Max's eyes are shining with enthusiasm; Violetpaw is then put in charge of Zelda. Violetpaw thinks that if Zelda were a real Clan or Kin cat, they might have been friends. :Zelda is taken by Violetpaw to collect the remaining prey Needletail and Violetpaw had caught, and then spent the rest of the day being shown around ShadowClan's territory, noting that they climbed a tree that looks over the Twolegplace, Zelda trying to work out which of the dens was hers. She tells Violetpaw about the dogs who lived in the nest nearby, and adds that it loved to chase cats, saying luckily it was too heavy to catch them. Violetpaw then teaches her some hunting techniques, and the apprentice was impressed by how attentively the kittypet listened, even though she didn't catch anything. She realizes Zelda would've made a good apprentice, and feels bad that the she-cat must live the boring life of a kittypet. :Upon returning to camp, Zelda chooses a shrew from the fresh-kill pile, mentioning that she's never tasted an animal before, but she really enjoyed it. She explains to a confused Violetpaw that she usually ate dry, hard pellets. Violetpaw wishes Zelda wouldn't have to go back to her housefolk, and that the tabby she-cat would stay and be her friend. The other visiting kittypets arrive; the plump tabby asks if they had fun, noting that she saw everything and thought her time was fantastic. The others tell of their experiences, and Zelda comments that for once, they'll have stories to tell Minty. Loki comments that he's full, but his housefolk will try to feed him, to which Zelda comments that she'll still eat; when she doesn't her housefolk stare at her. :Violetpaw meows to the tabby that she'll have to come and find her in Twolegplace sometime. She is about to reply, when Darktail cuts her off, saying that the kittypets shouldn't leave, as they have so much to learn. While he is trying to convince the kittypets to stay longer, Zelda casts an uncertain look at Violetpaw. Darktail mentions that they could get attacked by the Clans at any moment, to which the she-cat uneasily asks if it's likely to happen. Max says they could stay another night, Loki and Zelda agree. The apprentice shows her new friend to her nest in what used to be the apprentice's den. The kittypet cuddles up next to Violetpaw and quickly falls asleep. :While trying to comfort Needletail while the rogue is having a bad dream, Violetpaw hopes she won't disturb Zelda, who is noted to be sleeping on the far side of the den. She thinks about how since the kittypets had come, things had gotten worse, and Darktail had convinced them to stay even longer. :Later, the ShadowClan rogues line up on the border with RiverClan, all cats included, even the elders and kittypets. Zelda, standing next to Violetpaw, murmurs that she's nervous and wishes she had eaten. Darktail tells her that after the battle, there'll be a feast, and she comments about how she loves feasts, and how her housefolk would give her different scraps of food. Darktail is noted to look as if he wants to claw her ears off. He beckons the kittypets and elders forward and announces that they'll be at the front of the line, leading the fight. The three visitors appear alarmed. When the battle begins, Violetpaw realizes that the kittypets look as if they have no idea what they're doing, specifically noting that Zelda opened her mouth and, rather than a battle roar, a squeak came out. During the fight, the apprentice checks to see how the kittypets and the elders are. She sees Zelda with a large gash in her hind leg, limping and in pain. :After the battle, Violetpaw is shading a fish with Loki and Zelda. Loki and Violetpaw agree that the fish tastes bad, and Zelda's only response is a sigh. They had lost their enthusiasm when Max was killed, the black-and-white apprentice being their only friend at this point. The tabby kittypet complains that some cats left the nasty bones of fish behind, exclaiming that they could attract scavengers. :Zelda and Yarrowleaf are guarding the prisoners, and Violetpaw offers to keep guard if they'd like to eat. The former kittypet's eyes light up, and the two cats race off toward the fresh-kill pile. Violetpaw's discussion with the imprisoned cats is interrupted as the previous guards return. The she-cat retires from her position, Zelda giving her a strange look. She remembers their discussion from last night. Zelda had revealed that she wants to go back to her housefolk still, yet she believes Darktail will never let her. The apprentice wonders if the tabby would ever betray her if she found out Violetpaw was feeding the prisoners. She realizes she can't risk trusting the kittypet, as she might do it just to get into Darktail's favor. The patched she-cat looks into Zelda's eyes, but her expression is unreadable. Later, the kittypet is taking the night guard, appearing tired. Violetpaw greets her, and for a moment Zelda thinks she's an intruder, but quickly realizes it's her friend. The apprentice asks to see Needletail, and the tabby tells her she can't, as they'll both get in trouble. After some convincing, she agrees, though is clearly distraught. :Later, it is briefly noted that the black-and-white she-cat had made a new nest to get privacy from her friend. When Darktail catches Violetpaw trying to give him poppy seeds, Zelda is seen yet again guarding the prisoners den, and looks scared as Darktail approaches. :The Clans defeat Darktail, and Zelda must return to her home in Twolegplace. Violetpaw asks if she really has to go home, and that she's going to miss her friend. Zelda responds that she'll miss her too, but she must return to her housefolk. The apprentice thinks about Max, and realizes that the kittypets were once carefree, but will never forget the horrors of Darktail's leadership. The tabby kittypet promises to visit her every once and a while, also mentioning that she's glad Violetpaw found her kin. Violetpaw asks if she'll be okay and if she should come with them, and they decline, exiting through the thorn tunnel. The apprentice says goodbye, and may StarClan light their path. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations ru:Зельда Category:Females Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Shattered Sky characters